Claimed By All the Gods
by YoungForevermustache
Summary: A few days after the war, a group of demigod is brought in. One of the demigods, Rose, is rather...strange. Something is different about her, other than being bipolar. Something Percy can't place. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Claimed By All the Gods

**HEY peoples! This is my new story! Now, if you read my Rise of the Guardians, you will see that some of the characters in there are also in here. The explanation is on my profile. 15 reviews and I'll upload as soon as I can!**

Percy Jackson and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase have just started dating. Even though it is has been like two days since they got together.. But who cares? Anyway, they were talking to Chiron when a camper came up to them.

"Sir, someone is approaching the border," the camper said. Chiron nodded and galloped off. I know.. galloped. Percy and Annabeth ran to catch up with him. They finally made it to the border when Percy saw 7 kids, 4 boys and 3 girls. Percy recognized one of the boys as his friend, Grover.

"Remind me not to volunteer to get 6 demigods and not to ride in the car with them, with all of them being ADHD and one of them bipolar also." Grover said.

"Grover, I'm not really bipolar... I just get mood swings randomly. And you said we were going to pick strawberries! I hate strawberries!" One girl replied. She was around Percy's height, had long brown, almost black hair. Her eyes were like his, but a duller sea-green/blue. Grover sighed and said,

"Percy, Annabeth, meet Rose and her friends, Brandon, Yanin, Carina, Nick, and Justin. Watch out for Rose, she the crazy one,"

"I am capable of hearing Grover, and I know I'm crazy but I wanted them to see that. Now it's just going to be awkward. Thanks, thanks a lot," Rose said.

"Trust me, she's the good kind of crazy." Said one of the other girls.

"Thank you, Yanin. FINALLY, someone understands," the last girl said. The first girl was tall with long black hair. Percy guessed that was Yanin. The other girl was really short with medium length brown hair with one blue streak. That was probably Carina. A boy came up behind Yanin, and he grabbed her by her shoulders. She couldn't have looked more scared in her life.

"BRANDON," Yanin yelled, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" The boy, Brandon, was basically a boy Yanin. Brandon looked at her with puppy dog eyes and kissed her cheek. Dating? Probably.

"No PDA, lovebirds," said one of the other boys.

"You don't want to make us vomit, do you," said the last boy. The first boy was tall, with shaggy blond hair. The last boy was tall, with shaggy reddish-brown hair, like the Hermes kids.

"Yes, vomiting is unpleasant. Thank you for pointing that out, Nick." Rose said. Nick was probably the Hermes looking kid, meaning Justin was the blond kid. For some reason Justin reminded him of Annabeth and Rose as himself...weird.

"Annabeth, Percy, do you mind taking them and showing them around and explaining why they are here?"

"To pick strawberries?" Rose asks looking slightly confused. Carina hit her arm and said,

"No dummy, obviously not,"

"Well, I thought I could trust Grover, but now I see I cannot." Rose huffed.

Percy took the girls and Annabeth the boys, and they were on their way. He began explaining all the gods and Greek things. They were confused in the beginning, but they started to get it.

"So what parents are absent in your life? That may help us figure out who your godly parent is," Percy said

"My mom," was Yanin's reply.

"My father," Carina said.

"Neither," Rose said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I said neither. None of my parents have been gone from my life," That confused Percy. Maybe she was put up for adoption when she was a baby, and her parent didn't tell her. After that, Percy found it easy to talk to Rose. She told him about Yanin and Brandon, who were dating and Carina who liked Nick, but doesn't have the nerve to ask him out. She also told Percy about how the group met.

"We all met in middle school. It was a weird time for us, but somehow we all found each other and ourselves in those two years, and I thank my lucky stars every day that I met them because if I didn't my life would be a wreck." Rose says.

"How so?" Percy asked. Wait.. When did Percy talk like this? Must be Annabeth's fault.

"Well.. my parents didn't seem to care about me, just my little brother, Ian and I couldn't focus on school because I'm bipolar, ADHD, and I have dyslexia. And because of all that, I was the social outcast. So when I met Yanin, I was finally happy. I was afraid I would go into depression."

Percy stared at her in disbelief. This happy go lucky girl was afraid of being depressed. That was surprising. The rest of the day past quickly. It was that night that they were going to burn Silena's shroud. They lit the shroud, and someone was supposed to speak. No one would. Of course no one would speak. Silena was a spy for Kronos. Suddenly, in the back, there was a guitar strumming and someone singing. People turned around and cleared a path so they could see. It was Rose singing and Brandon playing the guitar.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in sati_

_nLay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'ma goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls._

**(If I Die Young by The Band Perry)**

Rose's POV

Rose was all the way in the back for the burning.

"Hey, Rose," Brandon said as he came by her. He seemed to be carrying a guitar.

"Hey, Brandon,"

"How are you feeling?" Brandon asked.

"Well, the demigod stuff is confusing. To think one of my parents is a Greek god is just... weird. Wait.. what's with the guitar," Rose said.

"Well," Brandon began "I thought we could do a little singing," Rose groaned. She hated singing in public.

"Brandon, not during the burning of a shroud, its rude," Rose said. Percy told her all about Silena and a burning of a shroud.

"Well, people are supposed to say stuff now, and its silent, so I thought you could sing. Please?" Brandon asked with puppy dog eyes. Rose sighed

"Finnnnneeeee, I'll sing. If I Die Young?"

"If I Die Young," Brandon confirmed. Brandon started strumming, and Rose took a big breath and began to sing.

No one's POV

After the burning they went into a large room, and Percy prepared to tell the kids about who he thought was their real parents were

"As you all found our earlier today, one of your parents is a greek god. Now I cannot tell you who they are exactly, but I'm just guessing.." Percy says.

"Brandon, We think your father is Apollo who is the God of light, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, the arts, music, poetry, prophecy, archery, the sun, and manly youth and beauty,"

Brandon looks at Percy in disbelief .

"Wait...Knowledge? Are you sure?" Brandon says confused sounding.

" Yeah, I'm not so sure either, but what you did with the guitar makes sense," Percy said. "Carina, your father probably is Ares, God of war, violence, and bloodshed"

" YES!" Carina said. Only Carina could be happy about that. Percy turned to the rest of the demigods and said,

" Right now, we think Nick is a son of Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge. Yanin is most likely a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, and desire. Justin is probably a son of Athena,goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense and strategic warfare. Rose... we actually don't know who your parent is. Seeing that both parents are in your life, it makes it hard to figure out who your godly parent is. Also you show way too many signs of different gods," Rose sighed. Percy didn't like see her sad. They formed a bond over the past day. They all left. They all went to sleep except for a few demigods. Percy went to his cabin. He form a mist and IMed his father, Poseidon.

"Percy!" Poseidon said as he saw he favorite son, " What do you need?"

"Well... I was wondering why you guys haven't claimed the group of kids that came into today," Percy replied. Poseidon looked taken back at his statement and said

"Percy, that certain group is very... different. We have to be careful about how we claim them,"

"Can't you tell me something about Rose at least? We have no idea about her," Percy said.

Poseidon sighed.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone I said this," Poseidon began, "Percy... Rose is your twin sister,"


	2. Chapter 2

**After long, hard, grueling work, I have finished this. Please tell me what you think. I applaud my first reviewer person thing- secret00. I'm sorry for any spelling errors. By the way- I sadly don't own Percy Jackson. Anyway...read with your eyes.**

Percy gasps.

"But how? I mean we look alike and all but we don't act alike or anything!" Percy says.

"Twins don't always act the same Percy, don't you know that?" Poseidon tries to explain.

"Wait... Are you sure?"'

"Yes, I'm sure. I was there. Bye," Poseidon said and he ended the IM.

Percy decided to sleep on it, maybe everything will be sorted out in the morning.

Percy woke up the next morning confused and dazed. Did last night really happen? Sadly yes. It's not that he doesn't want to be related to Rose, it's just that he was shocked at the fact that his mom didn't even tell him about her. All these thoughts swarmed his head as he walked towards Annabeth.

"Hey, what's up?" Annabeth says as she saw Percy.

" Brain... confused," was Percy's reply.

"What? What's going on?"

"Sorry Wise Girl, I can't say anything. Strict orders from Dad,"

"Well, what is it about?" Annabeth asked.

"One of the new demigods." the Sea Prince said.

"That doesn't help me, Percy. Tell me more,"

"Well...," Percy said as he got distracted. He saw Rose, Yanin, and Carina walking together. One of Aphrodite's sons, Zach, was walking behind them. Zach grabbed Rose and turned her around. He was probably flirting with her. By the look on Rose's face, the answer was yes. Percy stood and and was going to walk over there, but he was stopped by watching Rose flipping Zach only the way he had seen the Ares kids. He was shocked. Rose seemed like she had all the powers of the gods. Was that possible? No, no, no. Not possible. Right now he needed to figure out why the gods haven't claimed Rose and her friends. He knew Rose was Poseidon's daughter. It's weird thinking that he has a sister, not a half-sister, like most of the kids here. Percy thinks to himself that it makes him feels like a normal kid, not a demigod, not the son of Poseidon, just normal. Annabeth snapped him out of his thoughts and went on with their day. At dinner, Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table, watching Rose and her friends at the Hermes table. Brandon was making art with his food and Nick was helping.

"BEST. FOOD. ART. EVER." Brandon said. "Let's go sell it!" **(A.N- Real life Brandon actually made food art)**

"Too bad, Brandon, you stole my food. I need to EAT!" Carina said. Carina stole Brandon and Nick's 'art' and began eating.

"EWWW! Carina doesn't do that!" Rose said. She took the 'art' away. Brandon tried to take it back from Rose but it ended up spilling on Rose's clothes. She stood up and looked angry.

"Brandon. Run. NOW!" warned Rose. Brandon stood and ran out. Rose ran after him. The rest of them after Rose and Brandon, to try prevent Rose from killing Brandon. Except for Carina and Nick because the both of them are just lazy. After dinner, they all went to the campfire to sing. But that Nick and Carina showed up for because they are very lazy but not too lazy to sing. EVER. When they got there, everyone wanted to Rose and Brandon to sing. Of course they did. They were great singers. Brandon said no, surprisingly. Everyone pushed Rose to sing. She replied by saying,

"Why does the world hate me?! Fineeee, Justin help meeee,"

(Bold- Justin. Italic- Rose)

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_**Girl I've been all over the world**_

_**Looking for you**_

_**I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**_

_**And you're overdue**_

_**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**_

_**In that bright white noise**_

_**What I been missing in my life**_

_**That I been dreaming of**_

_**You be that girl**_

_**You be that girl**_

_**You be**_

_[Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You, you make me feel so_

_**]Get a little closer to me girl**_

_**And you'll understand**_

_**'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**_

_**Well, then I'm your man**_

_**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio**_

_**In that bright white noise**_

_**What I been missing in my life**_

_**What I been dreaming of**_

_**You be that girl**_

_**You be that girl**_

_**You be**_

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_]You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La La La La La_

_Put your hands up_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel so_

_La La La La La_

_You make me feel_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_so_

_La La La La La_

_(You Make Me Feel... By : Cobra Starship)_

"Wait guys...What do we do now?" Percy asks the group. Nothing happens and everyone is really board. Nick pipes up and says'

"Did you know that in Florida's nickname is the 'State of Sunshine?"

"Yes, Nick, you told us 54 times," replied Justin

"But did you know if an unmarried woman tries to parachute on a Sunday, she will be fined $100?"

"You told us that 4 times, last time I checked," Rose said.

"Where did you get those numbers?" Percy asked

"They counted," Yanin replied. "We have no idea why, probably because they are the weirdest ones of all of us,"

" That is correct! We are the weirdest! You win a million dollars! Wait.. why do I not get a million dollars? I want a million dollars! That would be awesome..." Rose said. Percy looked at her strangely and then thought,

"_Yep, this girl is my sister,"_

"I really need to sleep, like now," Brandon complained. Percy turned to him. "See, look Rose agrees," Percy turned back to Rose and saw her slumped against Justin's shoulders, sleeping.

Nick walks over to them wakes Rose up and says "Whoa...use protection you two,"

Rose stood up and slapped Nick.

"You sir, have a problem. Besides you really should use you own advice for you and Carina," Rose replied while smirking

"Dude, your girlfriend is really weird," Nick said to Justin.

"Excuse me?! Why do people think that?! We are not dating! Why do people assume that?" Rose said ranting on and on about people assuming things. Percy asked Brandon

"Is this normal?"

"Sadly, yes," Brandon replies.

"She does this all the time, but we love her anyway," Yanin chimes in.

"Wait...Is she still monologuing?" Carina asks the group.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?!

"Nope"

"Not really

"Nooooo..."

"Fraid not"

"Why do you hate me? Carina used to love me. You know, I'm going to bed." Rose said.  
"Sleep would do us all some good, I mean,really, its 8:27 pm," Justin says.  
"No it's not, it 8:28 pm," Rose replied  
"No, my watch says 8:27," Justin said. They continued fighting over the time, while Yanin and Brandon led them to the Hermes cabin. They didn't stop until it was 8:38, by both of their watches.  
Now, everyone is asleep except for Percy, surprisingly. Because of his Achilles, he should be dead asleep. Anyway,... Percy decided to IM his mom, just to see why she didn't tell him about Rose. Long story short, it's because Rose is "different" (aka crazy) and if she told Percy about her, then everything would go wrong.  
_

The next day, Percy was preparing for disaster. It was the day that Percy was going to see which weapons would the group be using. It might result in Rose cutting off Nick's or Brandon's head because they said something stupid. Maybe we could give her a smaller one.  
But no, once they started, Rose instantly took a sword. Actually, she did well with it. Later, she took the bow and arrows, like the Hunters, and she did well with those and everything else. The possibility of her having all the powers of the gods came creeping back into his thought. NO! No,no,no,no. Not possible. Brandon did perfectly with his weapons, surprisingly, and everyone else did. Percy was shocked at that. He thought that they would be clumsy and awkward holding and testing the weapons. At lunch, Percy was surprised to see the group split. Rose,Carina, and Yanin on one side of the table, and Justin, Nick, and Brandon on the other side. He could tell Carina and Rose were mad. He could hear something about Aphrodite girls, hanging on him, and wanting to strangle them. Carina seemed to agree with her. He couldn't tell what the problem was. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Rose and Carina were jealous. Percy remembered see Aphrodite girls hanging on Justin and Nick, and they want to strangle the Aphrodite girls. Ok... Percy could see Justin and Nick, freaking out over something. So he goes over their to ask them what's wrong. Justin and Nick could not form complete sentences, so he asked Brandon.  
"They're freaking out because they think that Carina and Rose don't like them because of the Aphrodite chicks hanging on them," Brandon replies while rolling his eyes, "Weirdos"  
"You actually have a girlfriend, so you don't need to worry about this stuff," Nick says. "Yeah, And you would too if you had the guts to ask her out!" Brandon replies.  
"Which one of you likes my sis-" Percy starts. He realized that he almost said sister. The other boys looked at him quizzically.  
"Rose, Which one of you likes Rose and which one Carina?" Percy quickly covered up. Percy really only liked Justin for his sister, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Percy was relieved when Justin replied Rose and Nick said Carina. He bet the girls felt the same. Rose always hung out with Justin, and Nick was always with Carina. Wow... now he sounds like one of Aphrodite kids. Percy exited the dining pavilion, laughing at something Brandon said, when he saw the 12 Olympians. It was weird, seeing all of them here. Typically, only one god would be here if needed. But all 12 gods? Some major must be happening. Zeus seemed to explaining something to Chiron with all the other gods behind him. Chiron looked very taken back at whatever Zeus was saying. Percy couldn't stand it, not knowing what they were saying. Poseidon and Athena talked to him next. Chiron didn't seem to be shocked at this, as whatever Athena and Poseidon was saying, was obvious. After the conversation ended, the gods didn't go back to Olympus. They just went off in different directions. Percy saw Poseidon coming toward him.  
"Dad? Why are all the Gods here?" Percy asked.  
"You'll see later. But how's Rose?" The Sea God questioned.  
"Rose and Carina are thinking of strangling people, but I think that's normal," Percy said. His father didn't seem shocked by that. The day went by quickly, and the gods were still at Camp Half Blood by the time it was time for the campfire. They sat in the back for the campfire Obviously, Rose was singing, but she basically forced the rest of her friends to sing.

(_**All-Everyone**_, **Bold- Carina and Nick**_,__ Italics- Rose and Justin_, Underline- Yanin and Brandon)

**Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up**

**We're hiding behind skin that's too tough**

**How come we don't say I love you enough**

**Till it's too late, it's not too late**

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come

And we could make a feast from these crumbs

And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun

So if your life flashed before you,

What would you wish you would've done

_Yeah, we gotta start_

_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking_

_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**_

_**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**_

_**We gotta tell them that we love them**_

_**While we got the chance to say**_

_**Gotta live like we're dying**_

**And if your plane fell out of the skies**

**Who would you call with your last goodbye**

**Should be so careful who we live out our lives**

**So when we long for absolution,**

**There'll no one on the line, yeah**

_Yeah, we gotta start_

_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking_

_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

**_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to_**

**_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_**

**_We gotta tell them that we love them_**

**_While we got the chance to say_**

**_Gotta live like we're dying_**

**_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.._**

**_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to_**

**_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_**

**_We gotta tell them that we love them_**

**_While we got the chance to say_**

**_Gotta live like we're dying_**

**You never know a good thing till it's gone**

**You never see a crash till it's head on**

**Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong**

**You never know a good thing till it's gone**

_Yeah, we gotta start_

_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking_

_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**_

_**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**_

_**We gotta tell them that we love them**_

_**While we got the chance to say**_

_**Gotta live like we're dying**_

_**Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying..**_

_**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**_

_**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**_

_**We gotta tell them that we love them**_

_**While we got the chance to say**_

_**Gotta live like we're dying..**_

(Live Like We're Dying, By:Kris Allen)

When the song ended, Percy saw Apollo smirking knowingly. Percy was freaking out. The gods obviously knew something he didn't It drove him insane. Suddenly, something weird happened. The group was being claimed. Not like all of rest of the demigods, but much different. Above Nick's head, there was the sign of Hephaestus, but below it was the signs of Hermes, Apollo, and Hades. Above Brandon's head, the sign of Apollo was there, with the signs Hephaestus, Hermes, and Aphrodite. Above Justin's head, the sign of Athena, with the signs of Poseidon, Apollo, Ares. Carina had the sign of Ares, and the Apollo,Aphrodite,and Zeus. Yanin had the sign of Aphrodite,Apollo, Dionysus, and Demeter above her head. What was strange thought,was that Rose had the sign of Poseidon and all of the gods symbols were there, including Artemis and Hera, the goddess who don't have demigod children.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again… I am updating rapidly because I'm on Spring Break…So yeah…. Tell me what you think!**

"I knew it!" Percy thought to himself.

"I think this is normal , but I don't think they should be staring at us like that," Rose whispered to Justin.

"All hail, Rose, Justin, Brandon, Yanin, Carina, and Nick, bearers of The Curse," Chiron said. Percy did not know what "The Curse" was, but it was serious. The Olympians seemed to notice the quizzical looks on everyone's face.

"Let us explain," Zeus began "There was a prophecy, lost in time, saying that a daughter of Poseidon, would be blessed by all the gods, while her friends blessed by certain gods. The reason for this is unknown,"

"Anything else we should know?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. Percy and Rose are twins, and so are Justin and Annabeth," Athena replied. Justin and Rose stood there with blank looks on their faces and then shrugged,

"Ok, that makes sense," Rose said.

Brandon walks over to Justin and says

"Why do you like her again?"

"I don't even know, I can't explain it, I just do no matter how weird, bipolar and ADHD she is," Justin says. "Now go away, and make-out with your girlfriend or something" Brandon perked up at his suggestion and went to find Yanin.

"Percy, Rose, come with me," Poseidon said. Rose and Percy followed their father to the Poseidon Cabin. They entered and Poseidon walked to the wall, moved a picture. Under the picture was a keypad. Their father entered a series of numbers, and the wall rose to reveal a set of staircases.

"Why is this here?" Percy asked.

"Well, because Rose is different, she will need things that are not available here at Camp Half Blood. You and Rose will train down here sometime, and Rose will sleep here. Now, I know it will be hard to adjust, and learn the code, but I think you will love it here, now i can truly say welcome to Camp Half Blood. Also try not to kill each other, because it would be pointless,"

"Why would it be pointless?" Percy asked

"Well, you seem to have a special bond, so when Percy jumped into the River Styx, Rose also got the Curse of Achilles,"

"Awesome, more curses. Thanks Percy," Rose said.

"Now let's get out of here and go talk to the other demigods, you'll be spending a fair amount of time with them, learning how to control your powers," Poseidon says.

So, they walk out and everyone seems to be having a great time conversing, gods and demigods alike. Justin walks over to Rose and asks to talk to her for a minute, but that not our business what they do, so Percy had no clue. Percy went over to Annabeth and said

"Isn't weird that we are dating and our twins like each other?"

"Yep," Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Damn, It's getting late I need sleep," Percy yawns.

"How many times have I told you to stop talking like that?" Annabeth nags.

"Justin and Rose could tell you. They count how many times Nick says facts,"

"By the way you've told him 29 times," Rose and Justin said as they pass Percy and Annabeth.

"See! I told you," Percy laughs.

"Will you ever learn?" Annabeth mumbles.

"I can answer that for him...no," Nick says as he leaves to go to sleep in his new cabin.

Now everyone is asleep except for Carina who is still on her laptop, which she named narwhal.

Let's just skip to morning because I don't think you need to hear about Carinas night of Netflix and tumblr.

The next morning everyone decided to go to the beach. So they all packed their bags and left. The group split once they got there, the boys to the water, the girls to the sand, and Carina to find Wi-Fi. After the boys were in the water for several minutes, it got boring fast. Why? Probably because the girls were still up on the shore. So the boys scrambled up to the shore and went straight to the girls. They persuaded Annabeth, Yanin, and surprisingly Carina into the water. Rose wouldn't budge. So instead of fighting with her, Justin just picked her up bridal style and walked toward the water. You could probably hear her screams for him to put her down from miles away. Justin dropped her in deep water and was pulled under. They didn't come up for 3 minutes.

"Did you use protection?" Nick says jokingly. Rose of course, slapped him.

"You really have problems, Nick. I suggest you see a therapist, and please, starting taking your own advice. We really don't want to look after your kids that you had with Carina"

"Dude!What is your problem?" Carina yelled, she looked really pissed.

"Everything and Nothing, but that's not the point. You know it's true, Carina. I see you sneak out all the time,"

"Rose, I suggest you run," Justin said.

"OK," Rose replied, and she dashed off.

"Die young earthling!" yelled Carina as she began to chase Rose.

"Love you too, nerd!" Rose yelled back.

"How long do you think they'll run before they get tired?" Yanin asked

"Last this happened, they ran for 30 minutes. It might be longer since Rose is running in water, so the water might increase her power," Justin said.

"What was it about last time?" Percy awkwardly asks.

"Something about a stuffed shark? I really don't know," Yanin replied.

"It was a stuffed narwhal, duh," Justin said

"Dude again, you have a weird girlfriend" Nick said.

"I heard that," Rose said as she ran past them.

"Me too, Justin reply and your next!" Carina said coming closer to Rose. Rose then suddenly turned around and tackled Carina.

"I win!" Rose said while sitting on Carina.

"Not yet!" Carina said as she flips Rose over. Rose got out of her grip and ran,

"I demand a truce!" Rose said as she ran behind Justin.

"Truce, yes" Carina says

"Aww, poor Rose was scared," Nick teases as he fist bumps Carina.

"I can and will slap you, so take it back," Rose said.

"I take it back! I take it back!" yells as he hid behind Carina, which didn't do him much good considering he was 5'9 and she was 5'0. Rose smirked and said,

"Come fellow nerds, let us sit now,"

"Do I want to know why she called us nerds?" Percy asked.

"Not really,' Brandon replied. Before they sat down, Carina whispered something in Rose's ear. Rose's reply was,

"You suck... but I'll do it, only because it's a dare. But, you have to do that to Nick tomorrow." Rose walked to Justin and said "Hey, Justin can I talk to you for a second?" They sat down started to talk, when suddenly Rose kissed Justin. He seemed shocked, but realized what was going on, he relaxed and began to kiss back. Percy and Annabeth looked confused as they saw their twins kiss. It was really awkward. Nick stands up and said,

"I TOLD YOU SO! Now give me my 5 bucks, Brandon,"

"Ugh, Fine," Brandon said as he pulled the money out of his pocket and gave it to Nick.

"Wait...You bet on this?" Rose said looking slightly peeved.

"Yeah, I knew you guys would get together, I believed in you guys all along, and I won," Nick said.

"I don't know whether to slap you or thank you, can I do both?" Rose asked sounding slightly naive.

"A thank you will be fine," Nick said slightly scared.

"That was a close one," Carina giggles.

"ONG- Just make out already, we're all tired of you two flirting with each other," Rose said.

"Off topic, what does 'ONG' mean?" Brandon asks.

"Oh Narwhal God, duh" Rose replied.

"Wait. I don't get it. What do you mean by just make out already? Carina asks

"Poor, clueless Carina. I'll explain when you're older," Rose said

"I'm the same age as you!" exclaimed Carina.

"I know," Rose says.

"I'm still confused," Yanin says.

"Me too, what's happening?" Nick asks.

"I don't even know... wait I said "just make out already,' `because we all know Nick likes Carina, and vise-versa, so get it over with!" Rose said.

"You know, I'm not afraid of hitting a girl," Nick says.

"I know... but you have to catch me first," Rose said while running.

"That should keep her busy for a while," Nick says with a mean smirk. Rose's head popped up over a hill and she said while walking back,

"Nick, you are a terrible person, fooling an innocent girl like that," Nick laughed at that, and said,

"You blew up a teachers lounge. I really don't think that's innocent, Not to mention you just made out with Justin,"

"I still stand my point. Nick equals terrible person,"

"Now that's not all true," Carina protests.

"You're just saying that because you like him," Brandon chimes in.

"Trust me, she doesn't," Nick replies.

"Can we just go home?" Yanin says because she needs sleep because she is a bunny.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Percy says

"Shouldn't I be saying that? I was running for 40 minutes straight, and the Achilles curse is not helping," Rose asked

"Actually you ran for 39 minutes," Justin said.

"Your right! Now let us sleep,"

"Wait, wait, wait, and wait. Achilles curse? When did this happen?" Brandon asks looking confused.

"Wow, you're late," Rose says looking somewhat smart. "When my little brother jumped in the River Styx, he got the Achilles curses, and apparently because of this 'special bond', I got it also, pretty simple," Rose finishes.

"I'm not your little brother," Percy said.

"Yes you are, by 4 minutes," Rose explained.

"Just 4 minutes,"

"A lot can happen in 4 minutes, Percy"

"I could say something, but I'd rather sleep," Nick said as he walked back to his cabin.

The next day, Percy awoke to the sounds of springs squeaking and laughter. It was coming from downstairs. Overpowered by his curiosity, Percy ran downstairs. Down there, there was a trampoline. In the middle of the room. That was not there before. On the trampoline, there was "The Godly Ones", as everyone calls the demigods who bear "The Curse", and even Annabeth.

"What is going on?!" Percy exclaimed.

"We're battling a space shark with a donkey named Pablo. Duh," Brandon replied.

Annabeth get off the trampoline grabs Percy by the hand and starts to pull him towards the trampoline.

"C'mon Percy get on!" She exclaims.

"Why?"

"Because you're really boring right now," Rose replied while jumping "And no child of Poseidon should be boring at any time,"

"She makes a good point," Justin said. Percy gave in, and had the most fun in had so far in his life. And apparently, jumping on a trampoline helps you with dodging things. He learned this while sword-fighting Rose. She won, sadly. After that, Rose made Percy take her and Justin to see the Pegasus. It resulted it in Blackjack calling Rose '_bossette'_ and Justin_ 'oh cursed one'_. Yeah... Blackjack likes to tick people off. He also is fond of doughnuts, but on the other hand who isn't? Rose seemed to be obsessed with one Pegasus, whose name was apparently named Salsa. Rose and Salsa seemed to be having a conversation about bagels. Sometimes, Percy didn't know what to do with her. At lunch, Rose sat at the Poseidon table. She told her twin crazy stories about herself and her friends. Something about a cow, a bucket of paint, and 500 cans of Silly String. Anyway... after lunch, Percy discovered something new. Rose was yelling at Brandon, bringing out her Ares side. She stomped her foot, and the ground around her began to shake. She blushed, a lot, as everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Um...sorry!" Rose said. Percy was shocked. He knew he couldn't do that.

"Can you do that?" Percy asked Justin.

"I don't know.." Justin replied

"Good job, Brandon, see what you made me do?" Rose yelled.

"How is it my fault?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. I just need someone to blame it on, and it's pretty easy to blame stuff on you," Rose replied.

"Rose, friendship is a beautiful thing, spread love not hatefulness," Yanin said.

"YANIN, why are you being all philosophical now? I don't like it," Rose said.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Yanin asked.

"I told you ,I don't like it," Rose replied.

Nick said "Hey Rose, do you have any clue what's happening to your hands right now?" They all look at Rose's hands.

"They appear to be on fire... Cool!" "Doesn't that hurt?" Brandon asked.  
"Brandon, if it did hurt, wouldn't I be screaming in pain?" Rose said sarcastically.  
"Well...maybe," Brandon said awkwardly.  
"Hmmm... I can't seem to light up my right hand... only my left,"  
"Well, it seems different body parts have different powers, like your left foot for earthquakes, and you left hands for flames. There, Poseidon and Hephaestus, " Justin explained.  
" Wait... how do you know this?" Nick asked.  
"There is this thing called reading... you should try it," Justin said. Nick replied,  
"Nah, I prefer Doctor Who," **(A/N-Tell me if you get the reference!) **  
"Thanks a lot, Nick, now I really want to watch Doctor Who," Carina complained.  
"Yes, but we are watch the 10th doctor first, just because he is really cute," Rose replied  
"11 is cuter," Carina said  
"Cuter than us?" The boys asked together.  
"We never said that" Yanin said as she winked.  
"What is up with you?" Rose said.  
"Everything and nothing," Yanin replied.  
"That's my thing! If you are going to say that, say "Everything and nothing:copyright Rose Steward","  
"It's Jackson, now. Not Steward," Percy chimed in.  
"Still getting use to this "being twins and one of the most powerful demigods" thing,"

"I'm still getting used to the fact that someone finds you attractive," Nick said.

"Nick, take it back and say "Rose is the most awesome person ever," Rose replied. Without a threat, Nick usually would not do that, but he did what he was told. Everyone seemed shocked at that.  
"I'm pretty sure that was charm speak," said Annabeth, still slightly shocked.  
"Either that, or Nick just went insane," Carina said.  
"Why is it so hard for people to believe I'm awesome? I mean, I have some of the powers for all of the gods!" Rose said.  
"Well its pretty easy to believe you're not awesome, as long as you can see the truth," Brandon replied.  
"Why are you all so terrible?" Rose said.  
"I think it just comes naturally to boys," Carina said.  
"What? I'm not terrible. I'm just highly annoying," Brandon defended.  
"I'm not terrible." Justin said  
"I'm not...yeah, I'm pretty terrible," Nick replied.  
"Glad you see you agree with me," Rose said. Anyway... that continued for a while. Rose whispered something in Carina's ear, and Carina paled.  
"Nononono, I'm not doing that!"  
"It's a dare, and I did it, so you have to," Rose replied  
Carina looked like she was going to vomit, not sure from happiness or scaredness. Wait...can you vomit from happiness? I guess so...let's find out. No, no, no. Let's not find out..O.K? Anyway... I don't know what happened, but right after that Carina went up and kissed Nick. Nick had the same reaction as Justin did when Rose kissed him. We're too lazy to explain it again. Let's just say it resulted in Justin getting 5 dollars, and Brandon being sad because he lost ANOTHER 5 dollars. The rest of the day resulted in Rose discovering the rest of her powers. Her right foot can bring up skeleton warriors, and her right hand, can bring down lighting. Brandon learned that the hard way. She also has a way with with plants and battle strategies. She also has amazing aim, like the Hunters, has a temper, can bring up grapevines to tangle her enemies, and she is light on her feet. As soon as they went to bed, they all basically passed out. Little did they know, a new adventure was going to start the next day.

To Be Continued...

**Author's note: I know… suckish ending. But I finished it! I'll try to put up the sequel soon. Basically "The Godly Ones", Percy, and Annabeth go to Hogwarts… I know it's common, but I want to see what happens when "The Godly Ones" are there.**


	4. Authors Note

**I know some of you hate Authors Notes, but this is information you may need. O.K... so we are writing an sequel for this, but are kinda of stuck. To make you happy, we are writing another story. You do not need to read the story to read the sequel. But, for this to happen we need 25 reviews... I know it sucks... but we are only doing this to hear what you have have to say... The summary is..**

**The boys (Justin, Percy, Nick, and Brandon) are going to Goode High School in New York. While the girls (Rose, Annabeth, Yanin, and Carina) are all the way across the country, in San Francisco. 2 months in the school year, they haven't seen each other. The boys are typically flirted with by the Queen Bees (Rhea, Elena, Dominique, and Destiny. The boys, typically respond by saying that they have girlfriends. No one in Goode thinks that they are telling the the truth. So see what happens when the girls come back to Goode to see the boys. Jealously? Yep.**


End file.
